Start Spreading The News
Start Spreading The News is the first episode of Season 3 of the ''Netflix'' original series ''BoJack Horseman'', ''and the 25th episode overall. This episode, along with the rest of Season 3, aired on July 22, 2016. Synopsis Ana Spanakopita sends BoJack to New York to do interviews, and Todd tags along. Princess Carolyn tells Mr. Peanutbutter to get back to work. Plot Summary BoJack is being interviewed, about his upcoming movie, [[Secretariat (film)|''Secretariat]], in New York City. He seems bored and tells all the interviewers that it's a dream come true. Ana tells him to try to appear like he wants to be there, and BoJack reluctantly agrees. He continues the interviews but gets upset when they say Horsin' Around sucked and tries to defend it. Ana tells him that he needs to stop being so defensive about that show because he's a real actor now and not a "dumb sitcom actor." When BoJack asks Ana if she thought the show was good, she harshly tells him Horsin' Around was a "piece of shit." Princess Carolyn is walking around her new agency, VIM, making sure everything is in order—albeit appearing to be a little flustered. In the meantime, her new assistant, Judah reminds her about calls she has to make. In particular, the conference call with BoJack and Ana started seven minutes ago, and Diane has been stalling. Princess Carolyn picks up the call and asks how the press junket is going. BoJack says that it was endless, whereas Ana says that it was exquisite. Diane informs them that they are doing well social media-wise. BoJack says that he's exhausted and that being a movie star is really hard. Princess Carolyn tells them that she set up an interview for him for Manatee Fair. Ana insists BoJack isn't ready for a magazine feature, but Princess Carolyn assures her it'll be fine. BoJack opens his suitcase and Todd pops out. BoJack questions how he got here. Apparently, Todd got drunk from an alcohol mixture. It was made by BoJack to make himself fall asleep. Todd then passed out and fell into the suitcase. Judah intervenes in the meeting and reminds Princess Carolyn to call Mr. Peanutbutter. She puts BoJack on hold, which annoys both Ana and BoJack. Princess Carolyn calls Mr. Peanutbutter to remind him about his meeting with Pinky Penguin today. Mr. Peanutbutter is actually already in the meeting, and an annoyed BoJack asks if he needs to be on this call. Princess Carolyn had accidentally pressed conference call instead of hold. Mr. Peanutbutter starts talking to BoJack, and after Diane talks to Mr. Peanutbutter he thinks she's in New York too. Mr. Peanutbutter hastily tells Diane he's not accusing her, and that he feels better when he knows where she is. Diane agrees to this, and assures him she's not in New York. Ana hangs up and sends Todd to get ice. BoJack warns him not to get lost, which Todd manages to do, as soon as he steps out the door. Meanwhile, at MBN, Pinky reveals he got promoted to head of programming, as Wanda got promoted by another network and moved to Detroit. However, J.D. Salinger reveals he wants to cancel [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]] The cancellation leaves Mr. Peanutbutter out of a job. BoJack goes to see a "''theatrical immersion" titled The Tragedie of Greg Kinglear, ''which was created by Jill Pill. BoJack goes to lunch with Jill afterward. She asks if he's talked to at all Cuddlywhiskers, and tells him to when he returns to L.A., as she hasn't heard from him in months because he owes him. Jill says she's ending her play. She wants BoJack for her next project. BoJack tells her that he's not the guy that does edgy things and how he's trying to win an ''Oscar and thinking about his legacy now. Jill tells him that nothing lasts, but BoJack says that if he wins an Oscar, he'll be remembered. At VIM, J.D. Salinger tells Princess Carolyn, who's trying to send an email, that he's going to another agency. The other agency happens to be Gekko-Rabbotwitz, to Princess Carolyn's utter dismay, as they are her rival. Princess Carolyn is extremely stressed with running her agency. Judah says that he'll take up more responsibility, but that they need to focus on the clients that they already have. Princess Carolyn thinks this is a great idea. Princess Carolyn calls Mr. Peanutbutter and asks him what he's going to do now that his show was canceled. He says that he was planning to take time off. Princess Carolyn tells him to come up with new ideas and go get them money. Mr. Peanutbutter goes to visit his accountant Oxnard, who finally has time with his son, and practically kidnaps him, as he announces PB Livin' is back in business. BoJack is having drinks with Heather, a manatee interviewer when she asks what's next for him. Ana interrupts and says that they thought they were only going to ask questions about Secretariat. Heather says they are but they still want to know what comes next. BoJack is unsure and offers to get the two of them drinks, but Ana protests he shouldn't. BoJack says that he doesn't need to be micromanaged so Ana leaves. Meanwhile, Todd is still wandering the halls, trying to find his way back to their room. BoJack and Heather go back to back to BoJack's hotel room to have sex. BoJack brings up Horsin' Around again, and Heather says that if she's going to ruin her journalistic integrity—it's because she slept with a movie star, not the "star of that dumb show." Ana, who is in the room next door, can hear them going at it through the walls when suddenly they stop. BoJack couldn't get it up because she mentioned a boat to be sexy. He then talks about the incident with Charlotte and Penny, although he doesn't say their names. He talks about a girl on his boat in New Mexico, how she trusted him. BoJack also states how he's sure that he wouldn't have done anything if her mother hadn't walked in, but he knows that that's a lie. Heather tells him that he just needs to keep moving forward. BoJack then reveals to her that he's not even in Secretariat, that he was digitally replaced. She says, "that's quite a story," when it's revealed she was recording BoJack, unbeknownst to him. The next morning he wakes up and freaks out when he realizes what he told Heather. BoJack calls Diane and asks how he can stop a reporter from publishing the information he told her. As it's three hours earlier in L.A., Diane has just been woken up and she doesn't know what's going on. BoJack goes to Ana, but before he even tells her what happened she tells him she's taking care of everything. She tells him she'll see him at the movie screening tonight. Todd spots BoJack standing outside his hotel room and he calls to him to stay put. BoJack asks him if he got the ice and Todd leaves to go get some, and gets lost again. Mr. Peanutbutter talks to Oxnard about TV show ideas. Oxnard tells him, what he thinks Todd would say in this situation and tells him an idea involving spaghetti strainers. Mr. Peanutbutter thinks it's a wonderful idea and tells Oxnard to put all his money into spaghetti strainers, to Oxnard's dismay. BoJack arrives at the movie screening. Ana arrives and tells him that she took care of everything. BoJack tells her that he doesn't think he deserves an Oscar because he wasn't in the film. Ana tells him that it doesn't matter, it's only the story that they tell that does. She tells him that he deserves a really good night and that she knows how to get him there. BoJack stands in the back and watches the movie. After, he is called up on to the stage for another interview. BoJack is asked about Horsin' Around, and BoJack says that the show wasn't him, but this movie is him. Cast Trivia *A copy of BoJack's book, ''One Trick Pony'', can be seen on the shelf in Pinky's office. *Before getting into bed with BoJack, Heather asks him "Are you more man than horse? Or are you more horse than man?" referencing the lyrics of the end credits song ''Back in the 90s''. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a possible reference to the opening lyric to the song "New York, New York" by Frank Sinatra. Both the episode and the song are about someone going to New York. Intro Differences *Instead of the Secretariat set, BoJack now moves in front of a cinema on what appears to be the movie's opening night. *The boat from ''Escape from L.A.'' is parked in the driveway. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3